Keine liebe
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Tanto Will Graham como John Wick guardan muchos secretos uno del otro, a pesar de eso intentan hacer que su relación funcione, hasta que el pasado de uno de ellos llega a descubrir todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Keine Liebe**

**(No hay amor)**

Nueva York, una ciudad de gran auge comercial, industrial, y de negocios, la sede de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, el corazón de la economía mundial, nada se mueve sin que ahí haya iniciado el movimiento, la raíz que sostiene a muchos países, la misma que puede fortalecerlos o debilitarlos, incluso dejarlos morir.

Todo lo que sucede ahí está generalmente expuesto a la luz del sol; pero como en toda gran urbe está llena de contrastes y claroscuros, bautizada como una ciudad global por su gran influencia en muchos ámbitos de la cultura y economía mundial, aun así muchos aseguran que le vendría bien la ciudad AMBIVALENTE, porque la mayoría de sus habitantes no son ni buenos ni malos, se mueven dentro de una gama de tonalidades, un día pueden ser bondadosos, otros día crueles, otros indiferentes, otros aprensivos, otros dadivosos, otros codiciosos, pero jamás igual al día anterior.

Y así como se tiene un mundo a la vista, hay un submundo del mismo tamaño dentro de este, que se mueve al amparo de las sombras tanto del día como de la noche, un submundo con el mismo poderío del que lo alberga e incluso mayor. Crimen organizado, el cual es esplendoroso y sistematizado, con sus propias reglas las cuales jamás se pueden infligir, de lo contrario no se dejaran sin sufrir las consecuencias, así es lo establecido por la Orden Superior y el Continental.

En todo el tiempo funcionando, jamás nadie había osado a faltar a las reglas sagradas, si hubo quien lo hizo y fue ex comunicado y desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, una verdad absoluta, reglas universales, pero como bien se sabe hay quienes viven para romperlas y ponerlas a prueba para ver los límites.

Hasta… John Wick, un asesino profesional, uno de los mejores que ha pisado la tierra, criado por la Ruska Roma desde pequeño cuando quedó huérfano en un pueblito perdido de Hungría; a pasos lentos pero firmes ese niño escuálido fue convirtiéndose en la mejor arma, la cual se rentaba al mejor postor. Eficiente, rápido, letal, reunió las mejores características, que lo llevó a convertirse en una leyenda entre los miembros de su gremio siendo considerado un asesino de elite, que servía directamente a miembros de la Orden Superior y a quien le llegara al precio pactado. Pero eso solo eran rumores

La máquina perfecta de matar, que se vio inhibida cuando conoció a Helen, una mujer con una cantidad de luz impresionante, la cual atrajo a John como polilla a la luz, siendo capaz de realizar una tarea imposible a cambio de salir de ese mundo y hacer una vida junto a ella. Los mejores años de su vida. Pero el paraíso no es para almas marcadas por la oscuridad, eso se dice. La felicidad lo acompañó solo unos pocos años.

Fue durante este transecto de la muerte de Helen Wick, que tuvo que regresar a su antigua labor, primero por venganza, luego por una deuda y luego por salvar su propia vida, hasta que pactó con el mismo Dieldar, el único ser en este mundo capaz de revertir una orden de ex comunicado; el precio: Lealtad y fue pactado con su dedo anular izquierdo junto con su anillo de bodas. Así quedó finalizada la venta de su alma.

Por azares del destino, pudo realizar su tarea de manera eficiente, aun cuando no eliminó a su objetivo, dado que una orden de última hora lo impidió; resuelto y vuelto a traicionar, eso le llevó a negociar ciertos aspectos de su compromiso, nuevamente.

John Wick se convirtió en el cancerbero personal del Dieldar, nadie osaría meterse con él y solo entraría en acción cuando así su amo se lo pidiera. El problema de John que a pesar de ser prácticamente el mejor asesino del gremio, tenía algo que pocos tenían: Corazón y Lealtad, y el primero volvió a latir vivo en cuanto vio ese rostro de ángel y esos ojos atormentados. Un alma rota, reconociendo a otra.

Fue una tarde de principios de Otoño que salió a pasear a Perro, ese día en particular, el pitbull estuvo demasiado inquieto, cuando se levantó de la cama no sabía que tendría que reponer muchas cosas del departamento que actualmente alquilaba; el sillón reclinable donde solía ponerse a leer en las tardes, tal pareciese que el gato del vecino le pegó algunas costumbres, las tiras de piel colgando. Una hora después Perro tuvo la peregrina idea que las plantas del pasillo eran algo comestible, acabando con una dracena y una palma que compró en el mercadillo de Manhattan por sus colores tan peculiares y daban mucha vista al corredor, pena aparte de que los jarrones donde estaban, fueron historia, yaciendo en pedazos y aparentemente la tierra era algo bueno para juguetear y bañarse en ella. Suspiró con paciencia.

El clímax de las travesuras de Perro fueron cuando casi al finalizar de bañarlo, lo cual por costumbre era una batalla campal, donde no sabía quién terminaba realmente empapado, se escapó para irse a directamente a la sala y saltar sobre todos los sillones y luego a la recamara donde se encaramó y fue toda una odisea sacarlo de ahí, resultado, tendría que mandar a llamar a un verdadero servicio de limpieza, porque la mujer mayor que lo auxiliaba no iba a poder realizar todas esas tareas.

Entonces a las tres de la tarde, finalmente se rindió, no pudo manejar tanta energía de Perro, por lo cual tomó la correa y lo sujetó para llevarlo a pasear a Central Park; la criatura iba tan alegre, incluso saltando que en ocasiones John pensó ¿Quién estaba sacando a pasear a quién? Pero veinticinco kilogramos no eran tan fáciles de manejar como muchos podrían pensar, a pesar de ser quien era.

En fin, entraron por el lado del edificio Dakota, John comenzó a caminar intentando llevar el ritmo de Perro, el cual estaba siendo muy errático. John se maldijo internamente, la costumbre de ir vestido formalmente le hacía sentir un poco incómodo en esa actividad, debió ponerse algo más cómodo, como pudo se quitó la corbata, desabrochando un par de botones de su camisa. En esos instantes Perro tuvo la magnífica idea de buscar sitios para marcar territorio, no era posible; fue amonestado por los guardias del parque.

Recogió un poco más la correa para mantenerlo a su lado, el animal obedeció andando tranquilamente, durante treinta minutos, ya se acercaban más al lago, ahí creyó poder descansar un rato, definitivo cada vez que saliera a pasear a la mascota, debería ponerse zapatos más a doc con la situación. Se estaba volviendo viejo.

Ambos llegaron sin contratiempos, la vista era plana ya que era una gran explanada de pasto con un lago al costado, donde muchos iban a recostarse y tomar el sol, eso le ponía un poco nervioso, aun cuando observó a su alrededor solo eran civiles comunes descansando; al parecer a Perro al ver reunida tanta gente le contagió el nerviosismo, porque comenzó a moverse inquieto, para esos instantes John ya no soportaba su saco, optó por quitárselo dejando la correa en el suelo y pisándola, no contando que su pierna izquierda no tendría tanta fuerza contra la de un animal de veinticinco kilogramos y mucha energía.

Estaba terminando de quietárselo, cuando sintió el tirón, Perro había jalado con todas sus fuerzas y liberado de esa débil sujeción. Saliendo disparado hacia el Oeste, John corrió tras este, llamándolo, pero es bien sabido que las mascotas por muy fieles que sean ante un llamado de su amo y su deseo de correr y sentir el aire, gana lo último.

Perro saltó sobre las personas recostadas sin importar que en el trayecto sacara tierra y los embarrara un poco, John intentó, de verdad lo hizo lograr alcanzarlo, pero esa tarea se vio casi imposible ante tener que sortear tantas personas que estaban ahí disfrutando de su descanso de fin de semana.

Seguramente la escena era cómica porque de muy al fondo escuchaba risas, pero no importaba necesitaba alcanzar a ese animal antes de que entrara al arbolado, porque ahí tendría que empezar a usar sus habilidades de cazador. La tarea se volvió más difícil cuando efectivamente Perro se escabulló entre los Olmos, esperaba, realmente esperaba que la correa se atorara, naturalmente lo hizo en unos matorrales, la tomó e intentó que Perro saliera de entre ellos pero renuente intentó escapar de nuevo. Lo consiguió al romper el eslabón que lo ataba al cordel.

Libre al fin volvió a salir disparado, para esos instantes John ya había abandonado su saco en algún lugar de ese arbolado, su camisa iba desarreglada y la corbata a punto de caerse igual. Perro estaba a punto de sacarle el lado malo de su frío temperamento. Perro recibiría un castigo severo en cuanto lo atrapara y volvieran a casa, lo juró internamente, no le daría su golosina acostumbrada de tocino.

Ya no le veía por ningún lado, pero sacando a flote sus dotes, rastreó a la presa por tan solo esas pequeñas pistas como ramas recientemente rotas a la altura adecuada y huellas parciales frescas, incluso algunos pelos cortos grises. Durante dos horas caminó y se alejó de todo finalmente llegó al lado oeste de "El Lago", al alzar la vista solo observó barcazas pequeñas a la orilla, al parecer ese día las parejas no les dio ganas de estar haciendo una actividad tan típica.

Giró sus pasos y se acercó al jardín botánico; fue ahí cuando escuchó una risa alegre.

—Molly, preséntame a tu nuevo amigo—, la voz era suave pero claramente estaba dando una orden. —Vaya, no tiene ninguna placa solo el collar, veamos amiguito tendrías que tener al menos un chip de identificación, el cual no encuentro, tu dueño es demasiado descuidado.

Al acercarse John descubrió la vista, era un hombre joven, al menos de una treinta y tantos años, de cabello rubio en rulos largos a la nuca, el cual estaba cubierto con una gorra típica de pescador con camuflaje, vestía un chaleco color caqui, camisa de franela a cuadros rojos y negros, pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas altas. Al igual llevaba una mochila a los hombros y en el cuello un par de binoculares. Un observador de aves aparentemente.

A su lado estaba un perro tipo sabueso hembra, color café rojizo de grandes orejas y talla mediana quien saltaba a su alrededor contento y junto a ellos Perro, el muy traidor estaba moviendo su cola alegremente mirando al otro hombre y dejándose tocar sin ningún inconveniente, algo raro en él, que si bien no atacaba nadie, era imposible que se dejara acariciar por alguien ajeno a John y al recepcionista.

Pero ahora era como si fuera tan solo un cachorro juguetón.

—Sentado— ordenó el hombre de gorra y Perro obedeció enseguida, definitivo era un ingrato. Si no lo estuviera viendo, no lo creería, el animal era el epitome de la obediencia y docilidad. Incluso el otro perro, lo estaba lamiendo alegremente y ese se dejaba. Era el colmo.

El viento debió cambiar de dirección porque la perra llamada Molly comenzó a ladrar en su dirección y corrió hacia donde estaba John rodeándolo y ladrándole enérgica.

—¡Molly!— una orden en pleno, hizo que el canido se callara y lo dejara en paz, aun así se quedó frente a él y sentándose en sus cuartos traseros, el hombre se iba acercando, ahora podría verlo mejor, su rostro era casi un diamante perfecto, los cabellos definitivamente eran rubio claro, labios delgados y nariz afilada, sus ojos estaban ocultos tras unos lentes ahumados. ¡Era hermoso! a pesar de la cicatriz que adornaba su mejilla derecha, al parecer se metió en una buena pelea hace tiempo, pero le favorecía ya que le quitó ese aspecto desvalido y atormentado que irradiaba. No podía distinguir el color de los ojos pero no importaba por el momento.

Se detuvo a unos metros de él, entonces Perro corrió hacia John, alegremente moviendo la cola, ¿Quién entendía a Perro?

—Es el dueño del perro— era una afirmación.

Se le quedó mirando quizás de manera estúpida pero no sabía cómo interpretar a esa persona. Esos lentes oscuros no le dejaban ver mucho. De todas formas su instinto de peligro no le avisaba nada. Bajó un poco la guardia para acercarse más, la perra se interpuso entre ambos, provocando que se detuviera bruscamente.

—Molly, ven aquí— le ordenó nuevamente y esta se dirigió a donde le señalaron, al lado izquierdo de este, el animal inmediatamente se echó en el piso, pero sin dejar de mirarle, estaba muy bien entrenado. Luego el interlocutor alzó el rostro para mirarle a través de los lentes oscurecidos. –Debería ponerle una placa de identificación y un teléfono de contacto para estos casos, si se vuelve a escapar, quien lo detenga podrá avisarle, así como no tendrá que correr medio Central Park en un día tan caluroso como hoy y de paso evitar desollarse, por intentar esquivar tantos matorrales—. Finalizó el interlocutor mientras se agachaba para sujetar a Perro y ponerle un cordel en su collar. Por último se alzó para darle el extremo, quien lo tomó por arco reflejo, luego sin otra palabra más se giró y se fue sin más, siendo seguido por el otro perro.

Eso fue lo que le sacó del desconcierto a John, quien al ver como se iba sin que siquiera cruzaran palabra, le destrabó completamente.

—Gracias— es lo único que alcanzó a decir, regañándose internamente. No era posible alguien como él, capacitado para matar a sangre fría y mantener la calma en la peor situación, llevado a la casi idiotez tan solo por un rostro bonito.

Afortunadamente Perro, le auxilió al seguir a la pareja. Prácticamente lo arrastró al lado de los otros. El nerviosismo se hizo presente, solo se sintió así cuando vio por primera vez a Helen, un día lluvioso de verano, corriendo para no mojarse e ir a guarnecerse en ese cafecito de Brooklyn, estando ahí ese día libre de las ocupaciones habituales, tuvieron que compartir mesa, dado que la mayoría de las personas hizo lo mismo. Un ¿Puedo sentarme? De una animosa Helen quien estaba quitándose el sobretodo rosa pastel empapado.

—Necesita ser firme en sus órdenes con su perro, porque no reconoce autoridad, usted deber ser quien lo mande y no al revés—, esas palabras lo sacaron de sus recuerdos de golpe, devolviéndolo al momento actual. Perro lo llevaba a la par del otro.

John se pasó la mano por el cabello, era un gesto frenético, reafirmando lo obvio. Hacía tiempo que no interactuaba con alguien ajeno a su mundo y esto lo descolocaba totalmente, sus habilidades sociales estaban atrofiadas completamente. Así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Cómo haces para que te obedezca tan pronto tu mascota?— ¡Qué gran tópico! Pensó.

—Un don, supongo— fue la escueta respuesta del otro hombre.

John se lo quedó mirando, ahora que podía verlo un poco más cerca, pudo definir más sus rasgos incluso atisbó un poco el color de sus ojos, los cuales parecían azules, ya que al caminar bajo los Olmos, había aclarado un poco los lentes al no recibir la luz del sol tan directa. Un poco más y chocaba contra él, cuando una parada abrupta. Lo vio alzar sus binoculares, colocándolos sobre sus lentes y apuntar hacia el Norte.

—¡Ahí está!— espetó con un deje de emoción.

John giró hacia donde el otro apuntaba, sus años de entrenamiento, servían al momento de localizar el objetivo y como francotirador también ya que a pesar de la gran distancia pudo distinguir una avecilla azul. Era un pájaro grande de color azul.

Tras varios minutos observando el otro, bajó sus binoculares y sacó una pequeña libreta de apuntes, escribiendo varios datos.

—¿Qué ave es?— cuestionó John, el otro lo miró sorprendido, lo había ignorado a propósito, seguramente esperando que se fuera, para reponerse sacudió su cabeza y le explicó rápidamente.

—Es un ave llamada Grosbeak Azul, evidentemente por la coloración de su plumaje, tiene un pico grande plateado que le sirve para comer semillas, en las alas, tiene unas plumas formando barras de color castaño, a diferencia de las hembras que tiene los colores invertidos.

—¡Oh!— es todo lo que pudo pensar en responder. Era un científico, seguramente trabajaba en el Museo de Historia Natural.

El otro continuó caminando, ignorando a John, pero Perro estaba empeñado en seguir pegado a esa pareja, algo a lo que tampoco encontró objeción, pero el otro hombres si, quien intentó de manera sutil librarse de ellos, hasta que se dio cuenta la imposible tarea a menos que fuera directo.

Guardó todas sus pertenencias perfectamente en su mochila y sin decir palabra se giró para ir en dirección este. Perro los seguía alegremente a la sabueso, al parecer se agradaban demasiado ambos, pero la hembra era una fiel compañera que aunque hacia a las travesuras de Perro, no dejaba el lado del otro.

Los matorrales se hicieron más abiertos hasta que llegaron nuevamente a la explanada inicial de El lago, ya la mayoría de las personas había abandonado su rutina de asolearse, más cuando la tarde comenzaba a enfriarse, signo notable del Otoño. Ahora era tiempo de regresar Perro estaba inquietándose nuevamente, seguramente por el hambre y sed. El hombre más bajo lo notó porque bajó su mochila y sacó un sobre, ante el cual tanto la sabueso como Perro se quedaron quietos mirando fijamente.

Era un sobre con dos golosinas, para ellos.

-Molly, acostada-, fue obedecido de inmediato. Cosa contraria a Perro quien quería arrojarse para quitar la golosina de la mano del otro lo cual a John le estaba costando retenerlo, por más que lo llamaba. Bastó con una orden ajena, -¡Chsst! ¡Sentado!-, palabras que fueron obedecidas al instante y con eso recibió la golosina que fue masticada alegremente mientras era acariciado en la cabeza. John estaba por preguntar como hacia eso, porque generalmente aunque Perro no era agresivo al momento de comer si tenía cuidado de no estar muy cerca de él.

Sin otra palabra, tanto la sabueso como su acompañante inesperado y callado se giró y comenzó a avanzar para salir del parque.

-Gracias por la golosina para Perro-, fue lo primero que salió de la boca de John, ligeramente atropellado.

-De nada- respondió pero sin dejar de caminar. Perro seguía entretenido con su golosina, que no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por seguir a los otros.

-¿A quién debo agradecer?- intentó obtener un nombre para poder ubicarlo, pero supo sería imposible ante la respuesta.

-A un errante-, no se giró en ningún momento, solo continuó caminando dejando atrás al otro par. Curiosa respuesta. John los vio alejarse sin más, tendría que recurrir a sus acostumbrados trucos de perseguir a una presa.

Esa tarde John obtuvo la clave para acceder al circuito de CTV del parque y de los edificios aledaños a la salida que tomó "El errante". Ya lo volvería a ver para poder descubrir de qué color eran los ojos de este y su curiosidad estuviera satisfecha. Sin percatarse una ligera sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Nueva York.

Capitulo II

Una semana después…

John Wick se dio cuenta que había estado frente al espejo más de media hora, revisando y repasando su aspecto hasta el más mínimo detalle; traje completo de lana gris Oxford, si, el otoño estaba en todo su apogeo y definitivamente tanto podría estar soleado durante un rato y al siguiente estaría soplando viento helado, así que correría riesgos, camisa blanca y una corbata de color similar al traje, quizás pronto tendría que ver la confección de otros. Bajó por el ascensor directamente al garaje subterráneo del edificio donde rentaba el apartamento, para subir en su Dodge Charger; si, le habían comprado otro igual al último que destrozó, las ventajas de ser quien era.

Mientras conducía se miró nuevamente en el espejo retrovisor, su cabello estaba bien peinado, tenía que dar una buena impresión, no como la primera donde estuvo completamente desaliñado y desarreglado. Había dejado una buena dotación de alimento para Perro, así como una buena cantidad de juguetes, tapizado el cuarto de periódico, en un rato llegaría Ryan a sacarlo a pasear una hora, era un buen chico adolescente que estaba ahorrando para comprarse su Tableta para tomar apuntes en la escuela.

Condujo por al menos unos quince minutos, estaba por llegar al museo de Historia Natural, pero se detuvo en una manzana anterior, porque vio un local pequeño de flores, si eso haría llevaría flores. Era poco consciente del comportamiento en esto de pedir una salida a otra persona. En ese sentido fue Helen quien siempre daba el primer paso, como esa ocasión en la cafetería. Fue ella misma quien le regaló una ocasión un ramo de gerberas de muchos colores lo cual le provocó una sonrisa, una de las primeras en su vida. John sacudió la cabeza debía concentrarse.

—¿En qué puedo servirle? ¿Busca un ramo? ¿Algún acontecimiento importante?— la voz de la dependienta sacó a John de su desasosiego; era una mujer menuda de ascendencia mexicana probablemente con grandes ojos cafés, quien le sonreía amablemente y mostrándole con la mano la exhibición del pequeño establecimiento.

—Busco…—, John se sintió perdido, no sabía cómo solicitar ese tipo de cosas, jamás lo había hecho.

—Déjeme adivinar— la sonrisa de la florista se amplió más. —La primera vez que lleva flores ¿cierto?— John solo atinó a asentir la cabeza. —Ok, veamos entonces usted solo diga si o no y obtendremos las flores ideales para su objetivo.

¿Cómo era posible? Pensó John. La dependienta le estaba hablando de manera muy estándar, así que procedió a responder.

—¿Mujer?—, negó con la cabeza, —Ok, entonces eso ya me redujo casi la mitad de ramos que están aquí.

—¿Ya ha tenido una salida anteriormente?— inclinó su cabeza, no sabía que responder a eso. Pero la mujer lo resolvió. —Seguramente solo han hablado una vez, ¿por casualidad?— asintió.

Se acercó a la zona de ramos de flores coloridas.

—¿Le conoció en un sitio cerrado?—, esta ocasión si respondió con voz.

—No— la florista amplió más su sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces fue un lugar abierto. ¿Es de su edad?— volvió a contestar.

—No

—Entonces es más joven— llegó a la parte media de la floristería y sacó tres ramos sencillos uno de gerberas coloridas, el otro de tulipanes morados y el último de rosas amarillas. —Elija entre estos tres, mírelos fijamente y visualice a la persona con las flores en su mano, ¿con cuál le gustaría verlo más?

John analizó uno a uno los ramos y por curiosidad obedeció la orden de la mujer. Gerberas no, esas le traían demasiados recuerdos, tulipanes morados tampoco, no le calzaban del todo, incluso acentuarían más ese aire de tormento, serían las rosas amarillas. Alzó la mano por inercia para sujetar ese ramo a la vez que la dependienta se lo extendía.

—Excelente elección, son flores de un color muy alegre. Son sesenta dólares—, vaya precio pensó John, pero sin decir nada más sacó su billetera y pagó el ramo. El cual le fue entregado unos minuto más tarde adornadas con un listón de color morado. Le dio unas gracias muy quedas y salió, para abordar su auto nuevamente.

Otros diez minutos y finalmente estaba frente al edificio. Faltaba media hora para que cerraran el museo, buscó donde aparcar el auto. Esa semana había investigado a fondo y su primera corazonada acertó, cuando le vio entrar toda esa semana a ese edificio a las 9.00 am y salir a las 7.00 pm, generalmente vestido con pantalón de loneta o mezclilla, camisa de franela y chamarra de mezclilla u otro material medianamente abrigador. Y un par de ocasiones lo vio acompañado por la sabueso, la que al parecer tenía libre acceso al museo.

Alzó el ramo del asiento delantero y salió con él, subió la escalinata de ese enorme edificio, la entrada principal en color claro y grandes columnas le recordaron a las ruinas de Grecia, pero era bien sabido que en el siglo pasado estaban obsesionados con esos estilos.

Se quedó mirando hacia la calle recargado de uno de los pilares en la misma dirección que sabía tomaría para ir a su casa, en esos momentos casi no había personas por ese rumbo y como lo había predicho un viento gélido soplaba esa tarde la cual estaba a punto de extinguirse para dar paso a la noche.

Escuchó varios pasos y miró a chicos jóvenes vestidos con la camisa típica verde brillante del uniforme de guías del museo, debajo de las chamarras, pero inútiles en un intento de ocultarlas. La mayoría iba en grupo o en pareja dispersándose en cuanto tocaban el último escalón. Revisó la hora en su reloj, ya pasaban de las 7:00 pm, no debería de tardar en salir. Pero sus cálculos fallaron porque pasó más de una hora para que finalmente escuchara la voz de un hombre mayor dirigirle un saludo de despedida a otro.

—Finalmente el Dr. Spleton le dejó salir maestro Guillory, lo tiene completamente esclavizado— las últimas palabras sonaron ligeramente divertidas.

—Solo cuando nos ponemos a armar especímenes, no tardará en salir—, reconoció la voz enseguida. John giró su cabeza y ahí estaba su compañía de Central Park

Esta ocasión venía con unos pantalones negros de lona, zapatos de gamuza café, una camisa café oscura y una chamarra negra. Su cabello rubio nuevamente iba cubierto por una gorra, solo asomaban sus rulos y esta ocasión sus lentes estaban aclarados debido a la poca luz presente. Le vio bajar los escalones rápidamente y comenzar a caminar en hacia donde estaba John con la mirada en el piso.

John se sintió de pronto un poco incómodo, ¿Cómo diablos se sintió más fácil con Helen?

Los nervios, porque eran simples y llanos nervios ganaron la partida y John se quedó paralizado, viendo como pasaba el otro sin detenerse, dejándolo atrás. Fueron solo unos segundos que pudo controlarse un poco, cuando finalmente estaba avanzando persiguiendo al otro. Tuvo que abrir más su zancada para alcanzarlo; el otro lo percibió, porque giró su rostro levemente para mirar hacia atrás y enseguida apresuró más el paso, de pronto todo se tornó en una ligera persecución.

Cuando John se dio cuenta estaban pasando junto a su auto. No tuvo más remedio que hablar, lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Cómo está Molly?—, casi lo gritó, para hacerse escuchar, ya estaba cinco metros delante de John. Funcionó, porque eso hizo que el otro se detuviera abruptamente, girando el rostro y dándole una mirada con el ceño fruncido.

John tomó un leve respiro y caminó hacia el otro de manera más lenta, porque estaba claro que en ese momento seguramente el otro lo percibía como una amenaza, pero pronto su frente comenzó a destensarse, al reconocerlo poco a poco. Siguió hablando.

—Estuvimos juntos en Central Park, debido a ti, no perdí a Perro.

El entendimiento llegó al otro, quien se dedicó a observarlo, su vista parecía intentar diseccionarlo pedazo a pedazo. John le costó pasar saliva, no iba a amilanar por alguien quien era claramente menor así mismo y que no tenía ninguna idea a lo que se dedicaba. Tenía que seguir hablando para no perderlo.

—Así que ese día que estuvimos en Central Park, regresando a casa en la noche Perro y yo te vimos salir del museo, supuse que trabajas ahí, por lo cual quise traerte un pequeño presente en agradecimiento por la ayuda y que debido a tus consejos he comenzado a trabajar más con mi mascota y creo que al menos ya obedece una orden.

El otro hombre solo lo observaba fijamente ese lo ponía muy nervioso.

—También ya le compré su placa de identificación y el veterinario me regañó porque no llevo bien su registro de vacunación—, sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando el otro le dio una mirada enfadada. Finalmente ya estaba junto a él, solo lo separaba medio metro, extendió el ramo de rosas amarillas para dárselo, entonces John se dio cuenta que el presente ya estaba bastante maltratado; en la persecución al menos debieron caerse la cabeza de dos rosas y el listón ya estaba a punto de arrugado.

Intentó arreglarlo, para solo conseguir pincharse con una espina presente de una de las flores que no venía bien limpia, así que terminó tirando el ramo al piso.

Paso una mano por su cabello, hacía años se sintió nervioso por última vez. Estuvo a punto de darle una patada a las flores cuando una mano apareció y levantó. Al alzar la vista dio de lleno con unos ojos azul—verdoso que lo miraban igualmente. Ahora esa mirada era curiosa.

—Sí, te recuerdo, el dueño del Pitbull gris—, sonrió levemente. —Casi no te reconocí, sin el cabello desalineado y sin rasguños.

—Eh—, titubeó John, pero finalmente extendió su mano para un saludo. —Mi nombre es John, John Wick, ese día el parque no nos presentamos, aunque pasamos un rato juntos.

Pasó diez segundos en incertidumbre, pero finalmente otra mano estrechó la suya. Al parecer había decidido dejar de desconfiar.

—El mío es Illiam Guillory— le dijo, pero sin darle ninguna sonrisa, solo el estrechamiento de manos, el cual duró un poco más de lo políticamente correcto. —Gracias por las flores—, agregó.

—Son por lo de Perro—, Illiam alzó la ceja izquierda con un poco de incredulidad.

—Por lo cual has estado esperándome al menos un par de horas—, John se sorprendió ligeramente. ¿Cómo lo supo? Tendría respuesta inmediata.

—El estado de tu traje me dice que estuviste cambiando de posición varias veces, porque está ligeramente arrugado. Y por estado de las flores y el listón; las cuales estuviste jugando en tus manos bastante tiempo—, le vi exhalar ligeramente, girando su rostro para observar alrededor de este y finalmente agregar. —No sé si sentirme alagado o asustado.

—¡Oh!, ¡No, no deberías!— espetó rápidamente. —No quise, no quise…— se interrumpió cuando escuchó una risa contenida de parte del otro.

—No debí decir eso, solo quería embromarte, pero lo tomas todo muy en serio—. En el rostro de Iliam aún quedaban restos de una sonrisa de diversión. —De todas maneras, de nuevo gracias por las flores, es extraño porque generalmente soy quien las doy pero, agradezco el gesto.

Iliam le dio inclinó ligeramente la cabeza en gesto de despedida, John no deseaba eso. Así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. —¿Me permites llevarte a tu casa?— la mueca del otro le dio a entender no era tan bien recibida la propuesta. —Al menos acercarte a la parada de autobús o de metro, lo que prefieras—. Corrigió a toda prisa.

—No creo sea conveniente—, respondió el más joven sin atisbo de duda, no sería sencillo que lo dejara acercarse y aunque podría prácticamente obligarlo, John no era de ese tipo de hombres. Asintió con la cabeza para dejarlo ir.

Iliam comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente pero se detuvo cinco metros adelante, su rostro estaba reflejando indecisión, pero solo fueron un par de segundos.

—Mañana trabajaré en el castillo Belvedere y me autorizaron llevar a Molly, si no te es inconveniente puedes pasar a buscarme a las 5.00 de la tarde espero a esa haber terminado de trabajar.

Le estaba dando ¿una cita?, no creía eso, pero si era otra oportunidad para verse no iba a desaprovecharlo.

—De acuerdo, ahí estaré—, le respondió medianamente aturdido por la sorpresa.

John le vio alejarse a paso regular hacia una de las calles principales, en dirección del metro, no iba a seguirlo sería invadir su privacidad, además por lo visto era una persona desconfiada, así que debía avanzar pausadamente de lo contrario no le dejaría acercarse más.

Apretó los labios conteniendo un intento de suspiro, mientras se rascaba la cabeza en un gesto nervioso. Era hora de irse a casa, seguramente Perro querría salir a pasear un rato, de lo contrario comenzaría a realizar desastres en el departamento. Por otro lado, lo llevaría a esa cita.

Continuará…


End file.
